stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiamat
Character Name: Tiamat Known Aliases: N/A Age: Unknown, Apperant: 26 Gender: Female Symbiote: Female Race: Goa'uld Queen Height/Weight: 139lbs. 5'9" Faction: Goa'uld Rank: Homeworld: Unknown Current Place of Residence: The Seductress (Ha'tak) Galaxy: Milky Way host Gender: Male Race: Goa'uld Height/Weight: 6 foot 5 / 147 lb Faction: Goa'uld Homeworld: Earth / Unknown Current place of residence: Elysium Head/Hair/Eyes: Eyes are Brown Although this fanfiction uses an image of Eva Green she has never appeared in any Stargate TV show or Film. - Inventory - Goa'uld: 1 Ha'tak 20 Death Gliders 2 Tel'tak 100 Loyal Jaffa Hand Device Planets: P3X-085 Personality - Compared to other Goa'uld Tiamat's personality is not considered normal at all. She is not egotistical or maniacle like many of the Goa'uld. She knows herself that she is not truly a Goddess, yet she is willing to allow those Loyal to her know this. Her thinking is such, that if you are truthful to those that follow you, they will remain loyal. She scorns the other Goa'uld for forcing their own Jaffa to believe they are Gods, and she is hated for letting others know that she is not. Yet, for all her truths, she is very quick to anger, taking on the personification of Tiamat that is known on earth. It was this anger that lead to an entire planets destruction when a little girl insulted her by calling her old. Her temper has always been part of her personality that she will never give up. And although her anger is great, her personality of a permiscuous woman is by far even greater. She is known to have many lovers, both men and women that lay with her. She is truly unique when it comes to a Goa'uld, yet all these things together have allowed her to stand against the others and keep herself alive for the many thousands of years that she has lived. - Detailed History - Tiamat was original a queen that gave birth to many Goa'uld in her own time, before she shook off that life and took a host of a young woman. He life then was that of being the Queen of Enki, and remaining in his court for many years, with those Minor Goa'uld that she birthed constantly bickering and fighting over who would take Enki's domain. She watched as her "children" slew each other and killed each other all in the name of slaying Enki to take his throne and domain until all that remained was a single son that was felled at the hands of Enki himself. Having known of the plot for many years and already prepared to establish his strength. Yet where her children failed, Tiamat did not. Know for being a seductruss in her time in the court, laying with many women and men. She seduced Enki, getting him drunk on ambrosia and nistah. She lay with him, and as they slept, she rose a dagger up, and plunged it into his neck, breaking both the spin of the host, and cutting into the Symbiote. The Symbiote tryed to flee, yet Tiamat quickly jumped from the bed and brought her foot crashing down upon it, ending its life in a quick instant before she left the room in the golden sheets stained with blood, only to sit upon Enki's throne and claim his domain as hers. She allowed those in the court to know that she was not a Goddess, yet she killed their God, freeing them of his opression and demands. This only made them loyal to her, and she smiled as she gathered her forces together to preside over her new domain. Tiamat had decided to travel among her newly taken planets, and she came upon a back water planet in her domain. It was here that while she walked among the people, a small child called Tiamat old. Her anger rose to the surface as she pushed the child into a wall with her hand device and left the planet. As she sat on her throne on her flagship, she ordered the planet wiped from the existance of the galaxy. She watched as the planet was turned to ash and fire, her anger and pride returned as she took revenge for being called old. She spent many thousands of years traveling her domain, and conquering other planets from other Goa'uld Lords. Her greatest victory came when she seduced and killed the Goa'uld Hephaestus. He lured her to his domain with promisses of gold, jewels, power and slaves all for her if she became his queen. Sparking her intrest, and her lust, she accepted and sat next to him as his new queen. In the same night as Hephaestus beded her, and prepared himself for the night, she attacked him. He was not as easy to fool as Enki was, and he quickly threw her off of him and onto the bed. She quickly pulled the sheets up as her Jaffa broke into the room, and she called for them to kill Hephaestus. He went to turn on his personel shield only to touch skin, his last sight was that of Tiamat holding his hand device in her hand as he felt the sting of the staff blast hitting his host body. Not caring about her appearance, Tiamat slipped from the covers nude, took up a staff weapon and fired it at the back of Hephaestus neck, and killed the Symbiote as it tryed to wriggle free of his host body. Upon this action, she closed the doors to the chambers, and living up to her reputation as a seductress, she beded the jaffa that had come into the room. For the last ten years Tiamat had been over looked as a major player in the former Goa'uld empire which is what she wanted. Having let the other Goa'uld take her domain as she knew that they wouldnt last for too long. Her own mind on those in her court for which she constantly feed her lust with. She watched and waited as Ba'al was killed by the Tok'ra, and smirked as the rest of the Goa'uld merely fleed back to a single world. She decided that now would be the perfect time for her to regain her power. Recently with her reapperance into the galaxy Tiamat has accomplished much in the short time that she revealed herself in. She traveled to Tartarus where she not only destroyed a Free Jaffa Al'kesh, she managed to capture the Free Jaffa Ha'tak that was orbiting the world, only to download 85% of the data from the Anubis facility before allow it to explode into a bright ball of fire from its self destruct system. With a new Ha'tak and the information she decided that it was time for a new home, and after gathering more jaffa, weapons and two new Al'kesh she arrived at the planet of Edora. It was here that she decided to take as her new home, and in a matter of hours she collapsed the main facility holding the stargate upon itself triggering a self destruct. Decimated hundreds of the the Edorian soldiers defending the planet, including quickly knocking out a military base. Her ships also entered a small skirmish with the Tauri vessel the George Hammond. Although minimal damage was inflicted and the vessel jumped to hyperspace, Tiamat claimed it as a victory and since then has claimed the title of System Lord. For new she is remaining quiet as she builds her forces, yet only time will tell what she has up her sleeve. Category:Tok'ra Category:Goa'uld Category:NPC Characters Category:Origins Characters Category:People